highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial City of Raspurn
Colonial capital of Ludd III, under the control of House Highdown Profit, Resources, and Production Profit factor: 11 * 8 (base: colony size 6) - colony size 8 * 2 (synergy: productivity > size) * 1 (leader competency) Resources * 58 industrial metal * 59 exotic material mineral that facilitates rapid salination/desalination * 176 ornamental quality hardwood (Ludd Luna) * 59 exotic material - super durable, light wood (Ludd Luna) Colony Attributes Complacency: 3 6 * 2 (base) * +1 (upgrade: water management) * +1 (upgrade: food production) * -1 (population clamouring for power network and transportation) remove * (upgrade: transport network) * (upgrade: cultural improvement - media network II) Order: 7 8 * 2 (base) * +1 (upgrade: communications) * +1 (upgrade: PDF garrison) * +1 (upgrade: secret police) : lv 2 * +2 (representative: generalissimo) Productivity: 11 15 * 2 (base) * +2 (exploiting resources) * +1 (upgrade: mining facility) * +1 (upgrade: communications) * +1 (upgrade: food production) * +2 (synergy: order > size) * +2 (representative synergy: order > size) * (upgrade: manufacturing base) * (upgrade: power network) * (upgrade: transport) Piety: 1 3 * 1 (base) * +1 (upgrade: ecclesiarchy mission) : lv 2 * -1 (representative: generalissimo) * (upgrade: media network I) Colonial Representative Governor General Ludovicci AKA "The Translator" Smart and competent, at least moreso than the previous idiot in charge. Knows all the right people, smooth political operator, social climber. Was a bit of a gangster in his early life and has been subtly exploiting his underworld contacts throughout his political career. Loves his fancy space drugs. Intelligence bonus: +5 (+1 profit factor) Type: Satrap (+5 profit factor for purchases within colony) Administrative Expert (+2 productivity as long as order > size) Generalissimo (+2 order, -1 piety) Upgrades Infrastructure upgrades * Communications ** +1 order and productivity ** Local hard-wire vox and vid network covering the city of Raspurn * Water management ** +1 order and complacency ** Desalination facility and pump next to inland sea a few dozen miles away * Food production ** +1 complacency and productivity ** Hydroponic greenhouses and deep-sea fishing Support upgrades * Mining facility ** +1 productivity ** Mines extracting industrial metals with foundries processing the ore * PDF Garrison ** +1 order and +10 to command/intimidate tests involving invasions or civil unrest ** Barracks, armoury, and airstrip within the city walls * Ecclesiarchy mission ** +1 piety and +10 to convince/cajole citizens into action ** Grand cathedral looming over the (currently under-construction) earthscraper *** Massive sky burial mausoleum with cyberised vultures constantly circling above *** Sunbleached stench of death hangs around the palace of death * Secret police ** +1 order and +10 to take legal action within colony (e.g. rooting out smugglers/cultists/spies) ** Offices of The Bureau *** All officers have vulture skull deathmask - many skulls carved together to create a terrifying visage - their badge of office *** Most are tribesfolk, recruited for their martial skill and loyalty, and trained to be professionals by Bureau specialists *** Stasi as fuck ** Stage 1: Basic informant network established and legislative powers enacted Upgrades under construction * Power network ** +2 productivity and removes -1 complacency penalty (when rail network is also complete) ** Fission reactor complex powering Raspurn, with high-voltage lines stretching to neighbouring region ** Completion expected early-mid 116.M42 * Manufacturing base ** +1 productivity and ability to generate large scale manufacturing output ** Ruhr Valley on steroids. Mostly military and infrastructure production. ** Get triple the reduction in time next time Cornelius uses a test to speed things up *** One test so far: Scholastic Lore (Bureaucracy) - Cornelius optimised work practices and diverted skilled labour to the project ** Completion expected early 118.M42 or sooner, assuming no major setbacks * Earthscraper hive ** Immigrating serfs working on the project caught a local disease and died in droves. 70% the first wave of immigrants have succumbed due to their atypical immune systems interacting with a nasty viral strain endemic on Ludd. **The construction is going poorly, with the mediocre immigrant population increase barely offsetting the deaths due to accidents on the work site. The situation has been exacerbated by rampant mismanagement on the part of the previous governor. Some digging has been done, but the whole project has basically fucked up and needs serious attention. ** Currently on hold (~30 years if construction continues at previous slow rate) * Secret police ** Working on stage 2. When this is achieved, police state will be fully implemented - informant and surveillance networks are extensive but not yet all-encompassing. The system is not yet fully culturally normalised, but most of the citizenry are accepting of it. Upgrades planned * Hard infrastructure upgrades ** Transport network *** 1: Global rail network - people are desirous of better transport to outlying settlements **** Governor is working on this **** +1 productivity and +1 Complacency *** 2: Ground spaceport and improved orbital facilities ** Food production *** Egg nutrient reactors ** Water management *** Deep aquifer wells ** Communications infrastructure *** Global infosphere network ** Power network *** Deep-underground fission reactors for earthscraper hive city and widely distributed micro fission reactors for outlying settlements * Support upgrades ** Ecclesiarchy mission *** +1 piety each *** Education system focusing on Arch-Confessor Fortunus' teachings and basic technical instruction, with early identification of promising students for diversion to specialist training collegia *** Major hospital near cathedral with network of decent quality local clinics ** Trappings *** Mounted prow of the Canem Belli overlooking the earthscraper **** +1 complacency ** Cultural improvements *** Media network **** Inspirational and entertaining programming on the infosphere. Extensive and well designed propaganda. ***** +1 piety and complacency ** Military infrastructure *** Hardening of rail network *** Orbital defences *** Elite military academy **** Strategists and command officers **** Storm Troopers **** Technical officers ** Secret police *** Stage 3: Total surveillance and near-universal acceptance among the citizenry Description Districts Society Raspurn's total population is around 2 million souls living in the metropolitan area, with around half a million servitors adding to that number. The population has increased by a quarter million over the last couple of years and the rapid expansion continues apace, driven largely by immigrants from Drakon V who were rendered homeless during the attack on the planet. The population increase has caused considerable stress on the city's services, with many of the latest refugees not yet having adequate permanent housing, and several thousand living out of recycled cargo containers. Most of the population of Raspurn is employed in mining, directly or indirectly, though its demographics are shifting towards construction and manufacturing with successive waves of immigrants providing new skilled labour and meat for servitors. Security PDF Day-to-day law and order is maintained by gendarme companies operating within the PDF force organisation. Armed with shock staffs, stub autopistols, and grenade launchers with crowd suppression ammunition, the gendarmes cut an intimidating figure in their lacquered midnight blue light carapace. Almost all the gendarmes are native Luddites, with most serving in pairs with a morphologically complementary partner. Mounted officers are a common sight patrolling throughout Raspurn. The Gendarmes police the populace with a light touch when it comes to minor offences - drunks can expect only a mild roughing up and a night in the cells, and petty thieves receive penal labour in lieu of death. But those who challenge the functioning of the colony can expect a swift conversion to servitor. The Gendarmes maintain a dozen or so station houses throughout the city, which serve a peacetime role as police stations and can be used as militia mustering stations in the event of invasion. Each station is tasked with maintaining order in its designated district, with a central headquarters in the Imperial quarter that can provide additional officers to bolster local stations as needed. Investigation, surveillance, and counter-intelligence functions are performed by the Ludd Internal Security Bureau, a division of The Bureau, popularly known as The Vultures and functionally a secret police force. Intelligence is passed from gendarmes, informants, and signal intercepts, then interpreted by the analytical officers of the LISB - these agents are primarily recruited from off-worlders who lack personal ties to the planet, with a smaller number of locally raised analysts who provide cultural context. Enforcement for the LISB is undertaken by the eponymous Vultures - individual highly trained officers drawn primarily from the "tall and barrel-chested" section of the Luddite population who wear heavy carapace armour with an almost chitinous finish, complete with terrifying stylised vulture skull helmets. Augmented with vat-grown musculature and armed with fire-selector equipped bolters and shock mauls, and backed up by elite units of gendarmes. They act much like Imperial Judges, empowered to root out corruption and treachery wherever it is found. The Vultures go about their vocations with a powerful religious fervour, believing themselves to be harbingers of the End Times tasked by the Vulture God of Mankind to purge the planet or corrupting influences. Population of around 2 million, albeit rapidly increasing and undergoing considerable stress on its services as a result. Situated on a plain a few dozen miles from one of the great seas, over a particularly rich mineral deposit. Surrounded by several open cast mins of varying size, using vast diggers to extract the valuable ore. Between the pits are processing plants that produce alloyed metals in considerable bulk using ore provided by mines distributed across much of the continent. Rail yards stretch for kilometres, offloading raw ore and taking on processed metals for local construction projects or transport to the rough spaceport for delivery off-world. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/highdown/images/d/db/15.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180821010844 In amongst the heavy industry are a dozen or so planned settlements where colonists live and enjoy a wide range of luxuries including theological instruction, complimentary sedatives and stimulants, and constant surveillance. Blocky ten-storey residential towers in cookie-cutter designs surround communal areas where citizens are encouraged to socialise during the few minutes each day they aren't working. The dust of the plains gets in everything. Richer areas on the edges of the city, where tentative high rise developments are beginning to stretch into the sky, are mostly covered with armourglass and patrolled by servitors who brush away the ochre dirt. In less well heeled districts, the dirt simply piles up and spitoons are widely available for citizens to unburden their sinuses of gritty brown mucus. Category:Locations Category:Ludd Category:Colonies Category:House Highdown assets